


Waiting

by dancing_badly



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_badly/pseuds/dancing_badly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a cracky response to the prompt "Sanctuary, Helen, waiting"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to do something about the 113 years, but this nudged its way in instead.

It was taking forever. On occasion, Helen could be an incredibly patient person and someone with her long life span better get used to being patient.

This was not one of those occasions.

She was stressed, having the leaders of four countries hounding her, the UN demanding reports, and the head of the Russian Sanctuary was having a personal meltdown. All of it came back to her. Helen was stressed...and she needed relief now.

Pacing around the room, she threw out a slew of very unladylike curses, tired of waiting.

Finally, she heard the loud airy whistle of her kettle, "about bloody time" and made herself a cup of tea.


End file.
